


【授翻/虫贱BDSM】Belonging

by AlexT26



Series: Devral太太的“Spideypool BDSM Universe”系列授权翻译 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom!Peter, M/M, Sub!Wade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: 这个世界观里一个人不是【Dominant/Dom/支配】就是【Submissive/sub/服从】。Dom Peter有了属于自己的sub。





	【授翻/虫贱BDSM】Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).
  * A translation of [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258027) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral). 



> Thanks as always to TheDevilHerself and DramamineOnTopOfMe for Alpha reading/cheer reading for me! And thanks to Corey5268 for beta reading. All lingering mistakes belong to me.

正文↓↓↓

Peter笑着走进房间，双手背在身后站定在客厅中央，咖啡桌早已被移到一旁以保证足够大的空间。

“嘿，Petey！”Wade的笑容即使隔着面具也清晰可见。

“嗨，Wade。你能脱光衣服，跪在我身前吗？”

听着这些话，Wade有些犹豫，他抬头看向Peter，身体因为紧张而有些僵硬，“您……额，现在吗？”

“Wade？”Peter轻柔地开口问道，“还记得你是属于我的吗？”

男人打了个激灵，犹豫着点了点头。

“那就没问题了，就是现在。请脱掉你的衣服，跪到我身前。老规矩，所以安静别说话，please。”

Peter听见他深吸了一口气然后动了起来，面具是第一个被摘下的，他的脸上布满了不安，一个微小的蹙眉让他的嘴角都耷拉了下来。

“如果需要的话，你永远都可以有一个安全词。我很抱歉刚刚有些唐突，”Peter说，“但我觉得你会喜欢这样的，我有些特别的东西要给你。”

Wade因为Peter的话放松了一些，他脱衣服的动作加快了许多。不一会儿，他已经全身光裸着跪在了自己的Dom面前。他双膝并拢，手心朝上放在膝盖上，这是祈祷的姿势。他眼睛低垂看向地面，“Sir？”

Peter笑起来，“我爱你。”

一个有些羞怯的微笑出现在Wade脸上，伤疤染上一抹绯红，“我也爱您。”

Peter一只手从背后伸出来抚上Wade的脸，缓缓挑起他的下巴，这样Peter就可以看清那双美丽的异色瞳孔，“我需要你看着我，我有些东西要给你，我需要一个诚实的答案，是或否。”

Peter的话让Wade的眼中闪现出担忧的神情。

“我需要你花点时间好好考虑一下再答复我，可以吗？”Peter继续说道。

Wade深吸一口气，然后点点头，眼睛始终看向Peter。

Peter又冲他笑起来，后退一小步将另一只手从背后拿了出来。那是一个项圈，一圈厚皮革上有一把精致的心形小锁。锁上镶嵌着一颗闪闪发光的红宝石，银质的锁位于项圈的正前方。皮革质地很软，磨蹭在Wade锁骨间应该会很舒服，同时时刻提醒着他自己属于谁。

Wade的呼吸渐渐变成喘息着的呜咽，手从腿上抬起想触碰项圈，却在快要碰到的时候停下了，泪水在他眼中汇集。

“不，别急着回答我，”Peter轻轻退开一些，“好好考虑一下。你准备好完全属于我了吗？除非你要求解开它，否则你都得遵守我的规则、接受我的惩罚。”

泪水充盈了他的眼眶，Wade的眼神在Peter和项圈间来回交替。一滴泪水落下，他紧紧闭上眼，眼泪控制不住地溢出。

呼吸声变得粗重，他睁开眼，抬头看向Peter站立的身影，开口道：“我——”

Wade再次停下，惊讶地对上Peter的双眼。

Peter温柔地笑起来：“没事的，说出来吧。”

Wade又犹豫了一会儿，再次开口，他的声音有些嘶哑，就好像上一次开口是几个星期而非几分钟之前，“我喜欢这个，它很好看。”

“你想属于我吗，Wade？”Peter郑重地问道，现在Wade又有一个机会重新考虑了。

一抹明亮的笑容出现在Wade脸上，“永远，Sir，我献上我的全部，您会接受它吗？”

Peter上前一步为Wade戴上项圈，他收紧搭扣、关上锁，然后把钥匙挂在了自己颈间。钥匙和心形锁是一套的，中间也有一颗小巧的红宝石，“我接受。”

Wade的笑容更大了，却还是止不住眼泪，“我爱你，Peter。我是你的了。”

Peter俯下身亲吻他，嘴唇轻柔地相接。唇分时，Peter的眼里也闪耀着泪光，“谢谢你。我从未想过自己能找到一个我愿意送出项圈的sub。但你——I love you so much, Wade.”

将人拉近，Peter再次吻了上去。他的sub，终于，正式属于他的sub。所有人都将会看见Wade现在属于谁，他属于Peter.

END？

**Author's Note:**

> 有后篇：  
> AO3：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882339  
> Lofter：http://oscuro2019.lofter.com/post/3090a396_1c6364da0  
> 均属于Devral太太的“Spideypool BDSM Universe”系列~


End file.
